The present invention relates to the use of piperazinyl-heterocyclic compounds of the formula I, as defined below, for the treatment of Tourette's syndrome, obsessive compulsive disorder, chronic motor or vocal tic disorder.
Tourette's syndrome is a chronic neuropsychiatric disorder of childhood causes that is characterized by multiple motor and vocal ties, somatosensory urges, and behavior problems such as attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, learning disabilities, obsessive compulsive disorder, anxiety and depression.
The range of tic symptoms is enormous and includes sudden repetitive movements, gestures and utterances. A typical bout is usually of a brief duration that rarely lasts more than a second. Motor tics vary from abrupt movements (eye blinking, sudden head jerks and shoulder shrugs) to more complex behaviors such as gestures of the hands or face or a slow sustained head tilt. Vocal tics range from simple sniffing to throat clearing to fragments of words or phrases.
The piperazinyl-heterocyclic compounds of formula I of this invention, useful in the treatment of psychotic disorders, are referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,831,031 and 4,883,795, both of which are assigned in common with the present application.